<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just the two of us by smilecapsules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040515">just the two of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecapsules/pseuds/smilecapsules'>smilecapsules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02, of a sort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecapsules/pseuds/smilecapsules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of night, you might just learn your lover has a secret that's worth exploring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just the two of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt: <i>a quiet place, someone with a secret, something red</i></p>
<p>I wrote this in a single day and that just never happens. This one just fell out of me.<br/>Soft!dincobb feelings with intimacy once again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobb groans softly, doing a full body stretch, waking up ever so slowly from his deep slumber. As his arms stretch out, he finds the other half of the bed empty. He turns his head towards where Din would be, flutters his eyes open and sure enough, no Din.</p>
<p>He rolls his neck to the opposite side and finds Din fast asleep in the chair by the window of their bedroom, the side of his face smooshed into one hand and the other one has Cobb’s red scarf clutched in it. Cobb tilts his head to the side curiously and his eyes briefly flicker to the window. It’s still dark out. The world is still quiet and he finds himself wondering how long Din’s been asleep over there.</p>
<p>He sits up halfway, rubbing his tired eyes with one hand and leans his body weight back onto the other. He smiles softly to himself watching Din’s chest rise and fall. He looks so peaceful, but Cobb knows if he stays sleeping in that position he’ll be absolutely wrecked tomorrow.</p>
<p>Cobb swings his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up fully and reaches his arms up and out to give his upper body one last big stretch before getting up and walking the short distance over to Din. He stops between his legs, reaches down and places one hand on top of his right thigh. He smooths it up and down, whispering to try and wake him but not to startle him, “Din,” he says, his hand wrapping around to the underside of his thigh, squeezing gently, “come back to bed, darlin’.”</p>
<p>Din breathes in sharply; his hand reaching down to cover Cobb’s and gives Cobb one of his shy smiles through half-lidded eyes. Din’s voice has that gravely, sleep-ridden tone to it. “Haven’t been here long. Promise.”</p>
<p>Cobb exhales and smiles. Grabbing Din’s hand, he brings it up to his lips and kisses across his knuckles. Cobb’s other hand reaches to play with the fabric of his scarf between his fingers. “And how come you have this?” Cobb asks quietly.</p>
<p>Din looks shy and ducks his head, “I-” his voice barely audible, “When I can’t sleep and I leave you asleep in bed, I just like to keep part of you close with me.” He huffs out a sigh, due to frustration or confusion or embarrassment, Cobb’s not sure. “A comfort, I guess.”</p>
<p>Cobb lays Din’s hand back down on his leg and slides in sideways onto Din’s lap. He places one hand on Din’s chest and uses the other one to brush the strands of loose, curly hair off his forehead, cupping the back of his head. Cobb tucks Din’s head close to his body, resting his chin on top.</p>
<p>“That your big secret?” Cobb whispers as he plays with the hairs at the nape of Din’s neck, “That you like my scarf more than me?”</p>
<p>Din shakes his head and chuckles before going quiet again, “Sometimes…” he pauses like he's thinking twice about saying anything at all, “Sometimes I even sleep with it on. You know… like as a blindfold… like how you used to.” Cobb’s hand stills in Din’s hair as he feels Din try to burrow his face further into Cobb’s chest, trying to hide from his omission.</p>
<p>Cobb grabs the sides of Din’s face and pulls him back, tipping his head back to look at him, a sly grin spreading across his face, “You tryin’ to turn me on in this late hour?”</p>
<p>Din clears his throat, barely meeting Cobb’s eyes, his voice shy and quiet, “There might be more…”</p>
<p>Cobb places a quick kiss on Din’s lips, running the pads of his thumbs along Din’s eyebrows, “Well, don’t keep me in suspense, darlin’,” his voice full of something dark and curious.</p>
<p>Din full on blushes, hesitating and Cobb kisses the tip of his nose. “I kinda-” Din stops and Cobb urges him on insistently, “You kinda…?” Din bites his lower lip and it takes all of Cobb not to full on attack him right then. “I’ve kind of fantasized about riding you while I wear it.”</p>
<p>Cobb’s eyes cloud over in a lust-full haze, his thumbs pressing hard along the sides of Din’s jaw. Cobb immediately stands up, grabbing Din’s hand and drags both of them towards the bed. Cobb only drops Din’s hand to rummage through their nightstand for the proper supplies, but all Din can seem to do is stand there. Cobb finds the bottle of lube he’s looking for and places it on the nightstand and turns towards Din, the man standing absolutely still, his eyes downcast.</p>
<p>Cobb reaches out to softly stroke the side of his face, lifting Din’s eyes to meet his. “Hey. <em>Hey</em>. You okay?”</p>
<p>Din nods his head a few times.</p>
<p>“If this isn’t what you want, we don’t have to-”</p>
<p>“No, it is,” Din interrupts him, “I’m just a bit nervous.” Din’s breath rushes out of him. “Haven’t done this before.”</p>
<p>Cobb’s whole body softens, stepping closer into Din’s space and slides his hand from the side of his face all the way down his arm and laces their fingers together. Cobb leans forward to so their foreheads meet.</p>
<p>“You trust me?” Cobb asks in a soft voice.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Din answers back.</p>
<p>“Good. If at any point you want to stop, we will. No questions asked. Okay?” Cobb squeezes his hand.</p>
<p>Din nods his head.</p>
<p>“Din?” he breathes earnestly, needing to hear a response.</p>
<p>“Okay,” and Cobb kisses him slow, pouring everything he’s worth into that kiss so he makes sure Din knows it.</p>
<p>Cobb breaks the kiss, giving him just one more peck before whispering, “Get on the bed, huh?” and nods his head to the side. Din sheepishly nods and does what he’s told, climbing up on to the bed, getting comfortable on his back and Cobb crawls in after him, inching in on his knees between Din’s legs.</p>
<p>Cobb grabs the scarf still clutched in Din’s hand and folds it quickly into a shape that can work as a blindfold, holding it above Din’s head as he leans over him to secure it on. “You’re absolutely sure?” Cobb asks.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Din responds more surely this time and Cobb smiles down at him before covering his eyes with he scarf, lifting his head up with his hands to tie it in the back and Cobb gently lays his head back down on the pillows.</p>
<p>Cobb waves his hands in front of Din’s face. “You can’t see anything, right?”</p>
<p>“Why? Did you just do something?” Din's face looks dumbfounded and Cobb just chuckles to himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d say we’re good.” He leans down to lay a light kiss on Din’s lips. “Ready for some fun?” Cobb whispers knowingly against them.</p>
<p>Warm hands cup the sides of Cobb’s face and he can’t help but melt into them before grabbing Din’s hands and pinning them to the bed above his head.</p>
<p>“The less you have to do, the greater this feels. Think you can keep your hands off me for now?” Cobb asks on a grin, his nose brushing against Din’s.</p>
<p>“No,” Din deadpans and Cobb laughs again.</p>
<p>“Try? For me? At least for a little while?”</p>
<p>Din sighs. “Fine. <em>For you.</em> But I won’t like it.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t know that,” Cobb singsongs back at him and gives Din another quick kiss, “Promise I’ll make it feel good.”</p>
<p>Cobb feels Din’s body relax a bit and he lifts his hands off of Din’s wrists to cascade them down the sides of his face, running his thumbs along his jaw from front to back. His mouth follows the motion on one side, laying kisses as he goes, along his jaw, sucking a sensitive spot behind Din’s ear and he hears him gasp. Cobb smiles to himself, planting kiss after kiss against his neck while one hand slides down the front of Din’s torso, traveling lower and lower to cup Din’s length through the fabric of briefs.</p>
<p>“<em>Cobb</em>,” Din breathes out on a moan and arches his back into the touch.</p>
<p>Cobb, spurred on by his reaction, nips at the skin on Din’s neck, working his way lower, leaving kisses in his wake – under his chin, on his adams apple, across his collar bone – sliding his tongue down to his right nipple, swirling it around. Din’s hips buck up into Cobb’s hand, so he applies pressure with his thumb and strokes down through the fabric from tip to base, taking Din’s nipple between his teeth. He pulls at the skin but drops it just as fast, soothing it over with his tongue.</p>
<p>Cobb continues to torture it with mixed sensations before he moves on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He feels a hand fly to grip his hair and he quickly grabs Din’s wrist and pins it back up, his head jerking up to look at him, “What did I say?” but his tone his soft.</p>
<p>Din exhales harshly in defeat, “Sorry. <em>Sorry. </em>Couldn’t help myself.”</p>
<p>Cobb squeezes his wrist. “Try harder,” he growls.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Din answers back in an almost teasing tone that goes right to the strain in Cobb’s briefs. He bites back a groan. Cobb squints back at him in a menacing way before resuming his body worship, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses as he works his way down the center of Din’s body, enjoying seeing Din squirm beneath him.</p>
<p>Cobb reaches the hem of the fabric of Din’s briefs and sits up for a moment. He playfully slaps one side of Din’s ass, telling him “up” so that he can remove the fabric. Cobb slips his fingers underneath the hem of his briefs and drags them down Din’s legs the moment he lifts his hips off the bed. He throws them onto the floor and allows his eyes to travel the full length of Din’s naked body, taking his time because he knows there isn’t anyone who can protest it. Cobb slides his hand down Din’s chest in adoration, “You’re beautiful.” Din doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t have to.</p>
<p>Cobb breaks the spell, reaching one arm out to grab the bottle of lube he fished out earlier from the top of the nightstand. He snaps it open, pouring a generous amount into one of his hands. “Might be a bit cold,” he warns before wrapping his hand around Din’s cock, slicking him up. He gives him a few gentle strokes before removing it to coat his fingers in lube once more. He rubs the liquid between his fingers a few times, trying to warm it up better.</p>
<p>“Cold again,” Cobb warns before padding two of his fingers over Din’s hole. He feels Din’s body tense slightly but he circles the muscles with his fingers all the same, trying to help him relax.</p>
<p>“Gonna get you ready, okay?” Cobb asks and he sees Din nod. “Din?” Cobb asks, wanting to hear his voice to make sure. “Do it,” Din answers and Cobb slips his middle finger inside to the first knuckle, and then to the second knuckle, slowly, testing the water by curling it once. The muscles in Din’s ass clench and Cobb watches as Din laces his fingers through his head of curls.</p>
<p>Cobb’s free hand rubs Din’s thigh reassuringly as the other one sinks in and out deeper into Din in stride. Little moans are slipping out of Din’s mouth and Cobb is painfully aware of the thickening length between his own thighs, but he keeps his focus on Din. His hand slides up Din’s thigh, across his hip, and wraps around Din’s Cock, giving loose tugs as Cobb slips a second finger inside Din.</p>
<p>Din releases a breathy, “<em>Cobb</em>,” as one of his hands tightens in his hair and the other finds the center of his own chest. “Need to touch you, too,” and he sounds so needy.</p>
<p>Cobb continues to stroke him and open him up, slipping yet another finger inside of him. “Not yet, but soon. <em>Just feel,</em>” and Din’s whimpers are saying everything Cobb needs to know.</p>
<p>And Cobb knows exactly what this experience is like; it totally drives you mad.</p>
<p>Once Din is rocking onto his hand with haste, his cock hardening in his other hand, Cobb moves quickly. He removes his hand from Din’s cock momentarily to remove his own briefs with that one hand, kicking them off. His other hand slowly and gently slips out of Din’s ass and he lays down on the bed next to him on his side, taking his cock back in his hand. Din’s a trembling mess, his moans more insistent with each upstroke. Cobb’s hand stops moving to rub the sensitive spot right underneath the head of Din’s cock.</p>
<p>“Cobb, please,” the urgency in Din’s voice is noted and Cobb gives himself a few tugs too on his half-hard cock and leans over to Din to press their lips together. The kiss is needy, Din taking charge like he needs to be in control of something and Cobb lets him, opening up for him. Din’s tongue dips right in and Cobb tilts his head slightly to accommodate, letting Din have his wicked way with him.</p>
<p>Cobb lets both of his hands go and wraps one of them around Din’s side, rolling himself on to his back and pulling Din on top of him with him. Din grabs at Cobb’s face in the process and Cobb grabs his hips while they settle in to straddle his own waist. Din grinds down on him, their mouths still fused together and Cobb releases a tortured moan into Din’s mouth. Din takes hold of his lower lip before parting, panting, and sits up to feel around for the bottle of lube lost in the sheets.</p>
<p>The loud click of a bottle cap opening is heard once more, and as Din is pouring some into his own hand this time, Cobb reaches up to cup Din’s cheek his hand. Din pauses what he’s doing, his face leaning into the touch, and brings his free hand up to cover Cobb’s own. Cobb strokes his thumb across Din’s cheek and swallows down the growing lump in his throat. Din turns his face towards Cobb’s hand and his lips touch the skin inside, gently kissing his palm.</p>
<p>Cobb whispers, “C’mere,” and folds his hand around the back of Din’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss and there is absolutely no rush to this one at all. They take their time, exploring each other’s mouths like it’s the first time all over again. Cobb hums into Din’s mouth when Din wraps his lubed hand around Cobb’s cock, slicking him up, getting him ready this time.</p>
<p>“<em>Din,</em>” Cobb’s voice wavers the minute Din rests his forehead on his own. Din runs his free hand through Cobb’s soft grey hair and rubs his nose back and forth against Cobb’s.</p>
<p>“Love you,” Din whispers in the softest, most vulnerable tone and Cobb swallows down the lump in his throat once more. He runs the back of his hand down the side of Din’s face and kisses him softly. “Love you, too,” Cobb ushers back to him in the sincerest way he can muster, the meaning behind those words not lost on him.</p>
<p>Din murmurs against Cobb’s lips, “Make love to me?” and Cobb could practically cry.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he breathes out in response, full of emotion, “<em>Yes.</em>”</p>
<p>Din drags his nose down the side of Cobb’s face before sitting and scooting up, moving his hand to grab Cobb’s cock from behind him, continuing to stroke him. Cobb watches him intently, wrapping one hand around Din’s cock too, resting the other one on his thigh. Cobb feels the tip of his own length nudge muscle and hears Din suck in a breath. Cobb squeezes his thigh, “Hang on,” and grabs for some extra lube. He rubs his lubed fingers over Din’s hole before slipping two of them inside, priming him once more. He then smears the same hand over the tip of his own cock as his hand joins Din’s.</p>
<p>“Take your time. There’s no rush. It’s just us.” He brushes two fingers over the top of Din’s hand before moving it back to give his thigh to give it another squeeze.</p>
<p>The words must have been what he needed because Cobb hears Din exhale a large breath. Din grabs hold of Cobb’s hand against his thigh with his free hand, squeezing it as he guides the head of Cobb’s cock inside of him with the other. He squeezes that hand even harder as at least half of Cobb’s length disappears. Cobb groans low as Din’s ass squeezes him like a vice. Din tips his head back, ushering a harsh “<em>Fuck</em>” as he slowly takes Cobb all the way to the hilt.</p>
<p>“<em>Cobb?</em>” Din voice shakes on a moan. His cock has a gone a bit soft in Cobb’s hand, so Cobb starts stroking him with a bit more fervor, simultaneously wanting to take care of his man and trying to take his mind off his own biological need to want to ram his hips up.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, darlin’, take your time.” Cobb says through gritted teeth and softly rubs their joined hands up and down Din’s thigh. “Feels so good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… <em>fuck,</em>” Din snaps his head back up, “Gonna move. Need to move.” Din slides all the way back up Cobb’s length, taking him back in, inch by inch by inch, both of their moans mixing together in the stillness of the night.</p>
<p>Din’s moving in stride now, getting more into the rhythm of things. “Fuck, yes, <em>Din,</em>” Cobb praises him on, feeling Din start to harden back up in his hand.</p>
<p>Cobb reaches his free hand up to cover Din’s arm and he stills. “S’okay,” Cobb slides his hand down Din’s arm into Din’s hand, guiding him down to lay on both forearms above Cobb’s head. “Try like this, yeah? Different angle.” Cobb flexes his hips just a tad and Din gasps. “You okay?” Cobb asks, wanting to make sure that was indeed a good gasp.</p>
<p>Din’s almost breathless, “Yeah… do that again.” Cobb wraps both of his hands around the upper parts of Din’s arms and bends his knees to plant both feet on the bed for more support. He thrusts up into Din again, with a bit more effort this time, and earns another gasp from Din.</p>
<p>Din’s fingers lace through Cobb’s hair and he rests his forehead on top of Cobb’s again. Cobb slides his hands down the back of Din’s arms lovingly. “You move. Set your own pace. Unless you want me to-” Din cuts him off with a kiss as he rolls his body on Cobb’s cock. A moan escapes both of their lips and is swallowed up by a needy kiss.</p>
<p>Cobb doesn’t dare move his hips. He doesn’t want to ruin any part of this fantasy for Din.</p>
<p>The movements are jerky at first at this angle, but Din’s quick to get the hang of what works best for him and Cobb spurs him on to ride it out. They kiss every so often but are just as comfortable to  simply breathe the same air as each other and hear the other slowly succumb to the pleasure building.</p>
<p>Din’s moans are growing louder, his movements more urgent, and Cobb can start to feel a familiar sensation pool in his own belly. Cobb wraps one hand around the back of Din’s neck, keeping their faces even closer together if that’s possible, and wraps the other around Din’s cock. He pumps Din’s length in long, strong strokes, his movements gliding easy with a mix of leftover lube and the pre-cum that’s dripping from the head of Din’s cock.</p>
<p>“C-Cobb, yes, f-fuck, <em>please.</em>” Din’s hip movements slow a bit as he dials into Cobb’s hand strokes and Cobb takes that as a sign to help finish him off. He starts thrusting up, hearing Din gasp louder with each upward force, moans slipping from both their lips.</p>
<p>Cobb moves the hand around Din’s neck to his waist for extra support as he continues to flex up into him at a quickening pace. Din’s saying Cobb’s name practically on every thrust and Cobb can feel him approaching release in his hand.</p>
<p>He jerks him off faster, his hip movements matching those of his hand, and it only takes a few more strokes for Din to yell out his name as he cums all over Cobb’s hand and collapses his full weight on top of him. “Fuck, Cobb, <em>holy fuck.</em>” He’s fisting the hair on Cobb’s head and it’s a combination of that and the fact that Din’s ass is now clamping so hard around him that Cobb's body tips over into orgasm too. “Din, <em>yes,</em>” Cobb groans loudly into Din’s ear as he releases inside of him, his hips quick to slow to a stop as to not overwork the completely spent man on top of him.</p>
<p>Cobb breathes hard, the sounds most likely clouding Din’s hearing as he glues his lips to Din’s temple while Din’s head is tucked into the crook of Cobb’s neck. Cobb moves his hands to Din’s lower back, sliding them farther south over his ass for a second before sliding them back up higher over his shoulder blades. He lets one of them casually stroke up and down Din’s spine as the other threads through the back of Din’s hair.</p>
<p>Cobb kisses his temple, the weight of his head leaning into Din’s. “You okay?” Cobb asks as he plays with the curls laced between his fingers lazily. Din nods his head in return, offering a satisfied “Mhmm” as he continues to lay there, lifeless.</p>
<p>Cobb smiles softly to himself and stills his hand on the dip of Din’s lower back. He whispers in Din’s ear, “Gonna pull out now,” and ever so slowly, and as gently as he can, slips himself out. Din’s muscles only tense slightly under Cobb’s hands from his movements so Cobb takes that as a good sign.</p>
<p>Cobb holds Din close to him and rolls them both on to their sides, facing one another. Cobb reaches behind Din’s head to untie the make-shift blindfold and places the scarf on the bed behind him. He playfully shakes out Din’s crumpled curls with both hands before reaching for Din’s face. He cups it gently in his hands and angles his head slightly up, wrapping his warm lips around Din’s. Din sighs into the kiss and their legs tangle up together.</p>
<p>Din pulls back from the kiss, only to flutter his eyes for the first time since they started, and Cobb is hoping that the expression on his face is conveying to Din everything he can’t seem to find the words for. It must be because the gentle smile on Din’s face is saying everything Cobb could have hoped for and more. Cobb smiles back at him and pecks his lips a half a dozen times, and then his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, and literally every inch of his face that he can manage.</p>
<p>“Cobb, Cobb, <em>Cobb,</em>” and Din is now chuckling between each one, reaching up with his hands to cover his face to avoid any more, but Cobb just tears his hands away and keeps at it.</p>
<p>“Cobb.” Din’s voice is more stern this time and Cobb shifts back, pouting in a childish sort of way.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Din says in a shy, but genuine manner and frames half of the outskirts of Cobb’s face with his fingertips. Cobb’s eyes are focused on Din’s as Din runs the pad of his thumb across Cobb’s lower lip. Cobb’s expression softens, his tongue jutting out quickly to catch Din’s thumb as he drags his fingertips from Din’s hip to shoulder and back down again.</p>
<p>“Thank you for confessing your secrets<em>, your deepest, darkest desires,</em> with me.” Cobb smirks at him and kisses the tip of Din’s nose. Din scrunches it in return and Cobb can’t explain the way that simple act has rushed all of the air out of him.</p>
<p>Din smiles almost devilishly back at him, hooking his arms around Cobb’s head. “Who’s to say those are the only ones?” Din cocks his head and licks his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Cobb squints his eyes at him and bites the inside of his lip, angling his head in the opposite direction as Cobb wraps his arms around the middle of Din’s torso. “Why Din, are you telling me there’s more fun to be had?”</p>
<p>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Din replies.</p>
<p>Cobb tightens his embrace, bringing Din even closer towards him. “Mmmm, I’d <em>love</em> it.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Din says in a sweet, almost sarcastic tone.</p>
<p>Cobb pecks Din’s lips just one more time.</p>
<p>“Now that, darlin’, is always a given.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>